Dana and Fox
by Altotuba
Summary: Scully never got abducted, she never got cancer, she never had William. Mulder never got abducted or went away. How could their relationship develop under these circumstances? -This is my first fanfic ever please read and review!


"Fox?" she called out from the bathroom one morning before work. The uncertainty in her voice made him worry he came to the doorway still buttoning up his shirt.

"What's wrong Dana?" he replied with concern.

"I'm pregnant".

"Pregnant?" he asked at a loss for words. She nodded with a big smile on her face.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed while picking her up at the waist and spinning around. He put her down on the bed and sat next to her. They kissed and laid back.

"What do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"A little girl that looks like you is all I need" he said.

"I'm just fine with a boy that looks like you" she giggled.

"I'm happy as long as you are". With that they shared a smile and kissed once more before heading off to work the x-files as they did every week day.

Flash forward a 4 year old redhead girl runs into the bedroom and jumps onto her dad's lap.

"Mommy, what do you and daddy do at work?" she asks Dana.

"Well Callie, we try to find what other people are scared of".

"Like aliens?" she asks.

"Exactly" Dana says and starts to tickle her. Sometimes her way of thinking way just like her dad's.

"Cool!" Next Callie the looks up at Fox. "Daddy, why is my name Callie?"

"Because when your mom and I worked together before we fell in love I called mommy Scully and she called me Mulder. You look so much like your mother so we named you Callie witch is close to Scully" he explained. She looked up clearly amazed at his explanation. Dana looked at him with admiration as well.

"All right Callie off to bed" Callie leaves and not long after they hear her call from down the hall.

"I'm ready!" Both Dana and Fox tuck the girl in and get ready for bed themselves.

"Callie is the best thing that has ever happened to use" Fox says. Dana turn towards him and smiles.

"I agree" the pair lay together in silence for a bit. "Mulder?"

"Yes Scully?"

"Callie may not be the best thing that has ever happened to us"

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"We're going to have another" she says eagerly.

"Really?" again he loses all thought and can't speak.

"Mulder it's me would I ever lie to you?"

"Of course not" He smiled remembering when Dana first walked into his basement office and comparing it to what is happening now.

Another 4 years later Fox walks into the family room to see Dana, Callie, and his son Max together looking at something. He stands in the doorway watching.

"Who's that mom?" Callie asks as she points to a picture in black and white of a little boy.

"That's me!" Max shouts out. Fox bites his tongue trying not to laugh.

"No silly that's Daddy" Dana corrects him. Max looks closer at the picture and realizes a difference. Before he can say anything Fox decides to join in.

"Are you guys making fun of my childhood pictures?" All three turn around in surprise.

"Callie wanted to look at old pictures and she choose this album to look through" Dana explained.

"Well that's good to hear. What's wrong buddy?" Fox asked his son as he stares at the photo with confusion.

"The eyes" he says but he needs not to explain himself.

"That's right Max the only difference between you and Daddy is you eye color. Same you and me Callie." What Dana had said was true Callie and Max looked just like their parents except for their eye color that connected them to their other parent.

Another four years go by. Callie is now 12 and Max is 8-the same ages Fox and Samantha were when she was abducted.

"What's wrong Fox?" With Callie and Max at their Grandma's house Dana and Fox finally get time to themselves.

"You know they are the same ages that Samantha and I were?"

"I now Fox but that's not going to happen, we're not going to let it happen" she put a hand on is shoulder to reassure him. "We know it had something to do with your dad but you are not him"

"I know but I can't get that thought out of my head" he was trying hard not to break down hoping that Dana could stop it.

"Then don't think about that. Think about your family, how you got here everything we have gone through together" that did the trick all he did was look up at her and kiss her for what seemed like a long time.

"Dana that'd why I fell in love with you. Without you I would be a mess with no one around looking out for me." They kissed once more before going about their day together.

Sure enough nothing happened to Callie or Max. The family was to strong nothing would be able to pull them apart they have been through so much.

Every day Dana and Fox go to work for the FBI trying to explain the unexplained. Like how they got to this point in time and everything else that has happened in their lives. Every day they try to find the truth. This has stayed the same since Dana and Fox started on the x-files, but one thing has changed. When they go home at night they are not alone. They have a bigger reason to find the truth… each other and their family. They are no longer called by their last names because they have the same last name.

Many years later Dana and Fox had climbed the FBI ladder and now share what used to be Skinner's position. Every once in a while if they see a case they find interesting they will take it themselves now that they are now both believers. But it's Callie and her younger brother Max that have become the most of what they could.

Callie took after her dad and is now running the x-files. Max took more after his mom. Max has become an esteemed scientist at the Smithsonian. The siblings have grown up to be the best they choose to do. As Callie continues her parents work Max makes scientific breakthroughs the both make their parents proud.

Even though this started a long time ago they still look for the truth and look to each other Scully and Mulder are an unbreakable force that is never worth forgetting. Once you've met them there is no going back, your life will change. But it's for the better they never give up in their search for the truth for it is always changing. Whatever happens good or bad remember maybe there's hope


End file.
